Ken Masters vs Sub-Zero
Description ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS MELEE Battle Icy Mountain Area Ken Masters walked through a path of ice, with mountains surrounding it. He then reached a stop in the mountain, and slid down into a icy arena. Sub-Zero was standing there, looking into the sky. He looks back some, seeing Ken. Ken yelled "Hey! I thought that Ghost Rider guy took care of you already!". Sub-Zero replied "I know not who you speak of.." Ken said "Sureeee. You just change your outfit, and then claim you aren't that guy ho killed Ryu. Whatever! I'll make you pay for this!" Both the fighters got in a fighting stance, as Sub-Zero said "You must have a death wish.." PREPARE YOURSELVES! FIGHT! (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bIVu8KITT8%7C Ryu's Theme - Marvel vs Capcom 3) 60 SECONDS Ken and Sub-Zero ran at each other, Ken yelling "This is for you, Ryu!". The two reached each other, beginning a fist fight. Sub-Zero punched at Ken, but Ken barely dodged it, and uppercutted the icy warrior. Sub-Zero grabbed Ken by the arm, and threw him into a wall, blasting a blast of ice at Ken. Ken ducked, dodging this, and ran at Sub-Zero. 50 SECONDS Ken yelled "HADOUKEN!", upon firing a Hadouken at Sub-Zero, which made direct impact, as Ken then did a spin kick, hitting Sub-Zero away. Sub-Zero blast ice at Ken, freezing him, and then punches him, shattering the ice..But Ken managed to grab his arm upon the ice breaking, and then flip him onto the ground. 40 SECONDS Ken then helps Sub-Zero up, only to kick him in the chest, and then punch him across the face. Sub-Zero grabs him by the arm, and begins freezing it. Sub-Zero said "So..you do have a death wish.. 30 SECONDS Ken yelled "You can't even beat me in you're dreams! SHORYUKEN!". He then used the Shoryuken with his left arm, since his right was frozen. Ken then smacked Sub-Zero with his frozen arm, breaking the ice off it, and begins rapidly punching him. Sub-Zero blocks a punch, and begins trading blows with Ken Masters. 20 SECONDS Ken kicked Sub-Zero in the stomach, and uppercutted him. Blood was seen coming out, as Sub-Zero get's up. Sub-Zero summons a glacier like ice weapon in his hand, and stabs Ken with it. Ken then pulls it out of him, upon screaming in pain. He fell to his knees, sweating some. "C'mon, Ken..You lost to this guy before..But you have to avenge Ryu..You have to beat this guy!". Ken thought to himself. Then Ken got up and said "Hah! Are you going easy on me? You fight patheticly!" 10 SECONDS Ken and Sub-Zero punch each other across the face, as then Sub-Zero grabs Ken by the shoulders, and begins freezing him. 5 SECONDS Ken held his right arm back, as he was freezing. 4 SECONDS Ken then begin yelling "SHOR--" 3 SECONDS "YU--" Ken contiuned. 2 SECONDS "KEN!", Ken finished. 1 SECOND Ken then uses the Shoryuken, knocking Sub-Zero's head right off him, killing him. This broke the ice on Ken, as Sub-Zero's body fell over. Ken fell to his knees in pain, and said "I finally..avenged you..Ryu..". He then fell over, nearly knocked out out of pain and frost bite. This melee's winner is.. KEN MASTERS! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat themed One Minute Melees